Always Right There
by Greenocean4
Summary: I ran out of the house as fast as I could, not looking back at all, I could tell she would not want me back. I was now 18 and alone. I was suddenly knocked off my feet and onto the dirty ground of the forest, and hit with the worst pain ever. I soon blanked out. An abomination. All alone.


"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts; the plane will be landing in 5 minutes." The sound came from the announcer, and I groaned. Humans weren't really a soft spot for me, and I did not like being told what to do, nevertheless by one of their kind.

I was heading to forks because it was getting too suspicious staying in the other city; humans always ruined my fun.

"The plane has now landed. Please grab your stuff, and remember us the next time you decide to fly. Come again!" The announcer said through the speaker. I might have squealed as I got my stuff off the plane and went to find my dad at the gate. I walked trying to find him. After a minute I saw him holding a sign that boldly said **Ashley Carson**, I ran to him.

"Daddy I missed you so much!" I said, happily and kissed his cheek. I was wrapped around him now, my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. I was just so happy. "How have you been since I left? Did you ever find someone to keep you company yet? That would be really cool, but I would be jealous of you attention to her. But, I don't think anyone can _not _pay attention to me, right? Okay, anyways, I missed you so much!" I took an unnecessary breathe and smiled at him again, hugging him as tight as I could. He laughed at my ranting and I smiled at the sound; I loved him so much, even if we weren't biological related.

"Honey, I think you're going to have to stop that before you make me hate you." My dad said sarcastically, and I laughed.

"Oh you love me, old man!" With that, I ran toward his house, using my sense of smell of course. I loved the rain, and that was a good thing. It always rained in Forks, and it was about an hour from Port Angeles to Forks. But how could you_ not_ love rain? And as you can probably tell I am not human, and I have a very serious case of ADHD. Yeah, not very fun.

"You can run faster than that, dad!" I yelled to my dad behind me, and I was rewarded by an echoed laugh.

There was an interesting scent that the forest showed and I was curious, but you know the saying: _curiosity killed the cat._ And I was not stupid, so I ignored it. Maybe my dad would tell me about it when we got home. I got home and 10 minutes later dad got there, too. I hugged him and went upstairs to kill time before I had to go to the billionth high school tomorrow; and I'm not exaggerating at all, but that story is probably good for later.

That's when it belatedly hit me that my dad didn't answer _one single_ question I asked earlier.

"Dad!" I yelled, and a laugh sounded from downstairs. I guess he did that on purpose, but he's a dad. What are you gonna do?

Beep. Beep. Beep. I groaned at the sound of the alarm clock, knowing that I had to start yet another freshman year at high school. I grudgingly got up and lazily found my way toward the already opened bathroom, already stripping down my clothes to take a quick shower.

I actually didn't hate school in general; it was just the humans that came along with it. I remember when it was about 1863 and Maria and I been roaming the world together for 100 years and wanted to claim our territory back in Texas. I was already far older than her, but she stuck with me all the same.

_It was a very dreary day in Texas and I absolutely hated it. I loved the sun, even if vampires couldn't enjoy it in public, it was still nice. Maria was with the other two of our group, Sarah and Annalisa, to find the best warriors from the war. I didn't like to do something when I didn't have to, so I stayed in bed with nothing to do. _

_Suddenly I heard a crash from downstairs and cursed. Clumsy bitches, I thought to myself chuckling. They were never careful with anything and that's where I come in. I was not the one that changed all the new born, but I was appointed to change this one. Jasper Whitlock, I think his name was._

_I quickly dressed up it my favorite clothes and headed down the stairs. Thump. There was another bump and when I turned the corner into the sitting room, the three of them had a human in their arms. Jasper Whitlock. He was a beautiful human to human standard, with his honey caramel hair and blue eyes, he was gorgeous. He was look furiously around the room until his eyes gently landed on mine._

"_Jasper," I said calmingly. He looked more pointedly at me as soon as I addressed him. "You are a great soldier, and we wish to change you into something stronger. It is truly a gift and I promise to keep you safe, okay?"_

_He nodded as if he was under a spell._

"_Good, my name is Ashley Smith. Come with me and I shall change you myself' it will hurt a lot, but the outcome will be worth it."_

"_Okay Ashley." He whispered, and I looked at him closely, studying him._

"_You shall call me Mistress young one; you did not yet earn the right to call me by my first name." He nodded and stepped forward to follow me._

"_I will be back down once Jasper's transformation is complete, my sisters." I said to Maria, Sarah, and Annalisa. _

"_Very well sister." Maria told me smoothly, and the rest nodded as they walked out of the room._

_I started walking up the stairs and Jasper followed behind me, his footsteps echoing in the dead silence. I opened the door to one of our 'newborn changing' rooms and stepped aside for him to walk in also. He seemed to assess the place as he walked in and deemed it fit to be inside._

"_Lay down Jasper," I told him softly, gesturing to the bed at the north end of the room. He did as I said and moved to the bed, lying on the bed just as I asked. I walked to him and ran my hand through his hair, enjoying the shudder that ran down his body. "You are safe young one, just relax and I will change you. You have nothing to worry about, and I will see you in 3 days." He nodded and sighed. I leaned down and kissed his neck before I bit straight through his neck. I ignored the blood that was there, and pushed as much venom into him as I could; it would make the transformation as short as possible. The last thing I heard from Jasper was a whisper,_

"_Mistress."_

I sighed at the memory that was very vivid, due to vampire memories and all. Jasper ended up being the best soldier we had ever had; it was such a shame when I let him go. The others had wanted him forever, but I could see how miserable he was becoming; I let him go and he thanked me thoroughly, but I had never seen him ever again after that. Oh well.

I changed into  pin/196258496233497617/ after my shower and went to go bug dad; It was really fun to do. When I walked down there, there was a lady that he was passionately kissing up against the kitchen table. And when I say passionately kissing, I mean full blown make out session. It looked so gross. The lady was about 5' 7'' compared to my dad's 6' 3"; even I was taller than her. I was 5' 10" and proud of it.

I was guessing that this was why he didn't answer any of my questions yesterday, and that he was probably not going to tell me on his own. And to my surprise they still didn't notice me standing directly in the kitchen door, with my mouth screwed up into a sick face. I felt like I was going to puke. I guess I'll have to break this up myself, I thought to myself evilly.

I cleared my throat very loudly and they _finally _stopped pushing their tongues down each other's throats. Mental image, I shuddered.

"So, are you guys going to say something or what?" I asked amused. They both looked embarrassed to have been caught and I found it quite hilarious.

"Kate, this is my daughter Ashley. Ashley, this is my fiancée Kate Denali." My dad said quietly, as if to make me not hurt him but that wouldn't stop me; I was pissed.

"You proposed without even telling me?!"

He nodded wordlessly and I growled at him, but tried to compose myself enough to say hello to my dad's _fiancée _properly.

"Hey, as you know I'm Ashley! It's nice to meet the girl that finally stole my dad's cold dead heart." I spoke sweetly and my mission was successful because my dad glared at me with his red eyes; that used to be green.

Kate just laughed. I was starting to like her, "Nice to meet you, too. Your dad talks about you a lot, it's like I know you myself."

I laughed at my dad's embarrassed face, but remember the only reason I woke up this early I the morning, "So dad, get your ass off that couch and take me to what the world calls a school."

After a pointed glare from my father, he finally got off his lazy ass and walked to the front door. He was followed closely by Kate and I smiled. Even if he was annoying, I was very happy for him; I wasn't going to admit it though. We all got piled into the car and started driving to the hell hole of a school.  
"I hope I'm not stepping of a line, but I couldn't help but notice that you don't smell exactly like a vampire?" Kate asked timidly. I didn't freeze, though; I knew it was bound to happen at some point. I leaned so that my head was in between the front seats, and I rested my head on her shoulder. She seemed to relax after she knew I was not mad.  
"There's no need to worry Kate, we will explain it to you after Ash gets back from school." My father said nervously. I hope I didn't ruin his chances at marrying her; I would hate myself for the rest of my never ending existence if I did.  
We finally pulled up in front of a small school, and it said **Forks High School**on a sign boldly in front of the school. I groaned loudly and Kate laughed at me. I figured I would make her happy now, so that she would feel more comfortable.  
"Bye mom, bye dad." I said lightly, and I heard Kate turn to me, but I was already out the door. I started walking toward the main office and I noticed that I was attracting a lot of attention. Just what I need, I thought harshly in my head. I continued my walk up the stairs to the door, when I was ambushed by a greasy black haired male. He was smiling at me creepily and I was really uncomfortable.  
"You're the new girl Ashley Carson, right?" He asked happily, and I nodded carefully. "Well, I'm the eyes and ears of this school, so if you need help getting around the school at anytime, just ask me." I tried to ignore how I didn't know him and he already called me by my first name; I wasn't used to that, and I didn't welcome it. Stupid humans!  
"Well thanks, could you please help me to the Guidance office? I have to get my schedule." I asked, I was trying to be polite even if I already knew where the office was. He smiled seductively at me and I almost puked right there. He started up the stairs and I followed behind him.  
"So where are you from?" He asked curiously. I was annoyed, but we were almost close to the office so I gave him an answer.  
"Texas." And with that, I quickly thanked him for his help and opened the door to the guidance office. I smelled a scent that was too sweet, and I scrunched my nose up. I looked up from the ground to see a gorgeous bronze haired guy standing in front of the desk. That's when I noticed that he was _too_gorgeous. One word came to mind.  
Vampire  
He seemed to realize that I knew what he was because his head snapped up and turned toward me. Damn it, he must be a mind reader! I still never got to meet a shield, so I had no power against his power.  
I recognized him from somewhere and I smirked, "Edward Cullen, huh?"  
He looked shocked to say the least. I just walked up to the front desk, and asked what I came for. "Could I get my schedule, I'm new here." I really wasn't, though. I had gone to this school about 150 years ago.  
"Yes dear, could I have your name?" Ms. Cope asked sweetly. I nodded.  
"My name's Ashley Carson, ma'am." I said politely, and she turned to her cabinet of what looked like files. I could still feel the glare of that Edward kid and turned toward him.  
"Can I help you with something?"  
He glared at me even harder, "You could get out of this school; this is my families territory."  
I laughed and looked at him straight in the eye, "Well, it was my territory first, boy. I'm probably 100 times your age." With that I walked away, satisfied with the growl that sounded behind me.  
(Edward's POV)  
I didn't know what it was about her, but as she left I could feel myself hate her even more. Before I made any rash decisions, I had to talk to the family about this. How couldn't Alice have seen this happening?! And what did she mean by '100 times your age'? Lastly, what was she? She definitely wasn't a vampire, I would have smelled it.  
"What's wrong with you this time Edward?" Rosalie asked me annoyed. She hated me even more after I brought home Bella. The rest of the family trailed in behind her with Bella next to Alice. I walked up to her and kissed her forehead, she sighed softly.  
"There's another supernatural person at this school; I talked to her a little, and there was something about her that put me on end."  
Alice closed her eyes, probably trying to have a vision, but then pouted. "I can't see anything about the new girl. What did she do that was so bad?"  
"Maybe she was flirting with him, and he couldn't handle it!" Emmet joked, snorting. He was so immature. Jasper laughed, though. He fist bumped Emmett and they snickered softly.  
"This is serious you guys! She said that this was her territory before ours. Then she said 'I'm probably 100 times your age'" I told them. Bella looked confused to what was happening and I knew I would have to tell her sometime.  
"Maybe we should invite her over to our house, school is almost over anyway. I should ask her, though. I don't think she likes you very much Edward." Alice said lightly, and I agreed.  
"What did you guys say that her name was?" Jasper asked suddenly. I didn't know if it mattered, but Rosalie answered him; She always had a soft spot for him.  
"I'm pretty sure her name is Ashley Carson." Rosalie told Jasper, and Jasper gasped.  
_"Mistress."_  
-

(Ashley's POV)

I absolutely loved that I could mess with the infamous Edward Cullen like that; it gave me a burst of joy, and I smiled to myself. Going to their house after school would be kind of awkward, but I'm pretty sure that my dad would do all the talking. I just had to get this school day over with and then I would be in the clear, hopefully.

During my internal rant I must have not been paying attention to my surroundings because I suddenly bumped into a human on my way to class. Well, way to go on your first day Ashley, I thought to myself sarcastically.

The human had dropped her books, too. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

I shook my head, and gave her a slight smile, "It was my fault, don't worry about. I've been in my head a lot lately." With that, it seemed that I made a brand new friend, because she asked me if I wanted her to show her to my class.

"Sure," I agreed. I could actually tolerate this human; you learn something everyday, huh.

"Wait, I haven't had a chance to ask what your name was." The human wondered, and I cursed at myself for forgetting the most main thing. What kind of supernatural creature was I?

"My name's Ashley Carson, but my friends usually call me Ash, what's yours?" I asked her politely. I had this feeling that I had to protect her and get to know her. How peculiar.

"Angela." She said, and she smiled at me. We got caught up with each other as we walked, and I found out about her 2 little brothers. I told her that my mom had called me a witch and told me to get out, and she even gave me a hug. She also told me that she was adopted, but that she loved her family all the same.

(Jasper's POV)

I could tell all of my siblings were confused as to why I had said such a thing, but I had more pressing matters to thing about. Could it really be my sire that so happened to end up going to the same school as us? I really hoped so, I had missed her when she let me leave, seeing how unhappy I had become there.

The bell sounded and it was now the end of the day.

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked cautiously, and I turned to her but said nothing; I didn't have anything to say.

"Why did you say 'Mistress' when I talked about Ashley?"

"Because, she's my sire."

(Ashley's POV)

I had already told my dad what had happened at school once I got home, and we were now on our way to the Cullen's house. We pulled up to the house and it was huge, even our house wasn't this big – and it was large.

"Nice to meet you," The blond male said to my father. He had just appeared from thin air, and he looked to be in his twenties. "My name is Carlisle."

"My name is Matthew Carson, and this is my daughter Ashley Carson." My dad said, and he gestured to me softly. Carlisle smiled and called out for his family to come outside in a normal voice, they were vampires with heightened hearing obviously. I hadn't noticed before, but one of the scents here was very familiar. Before I could do anything, I saw a flash of honey colored hair and I was lifted from the ground. When the person finally pulled back enough for me to see their face, I gasped at the face I haven't seen in a long time, it almost hurt to thing about.

"Jasper," I said my voice full of surprise. He had a mischievous look on his face and I knew what he was going to do.

And just as I suspected he smirked before leaning forward, and letting his teeth pierce the skin of my neck.

Well, old habits die hard.


End file.
